Spend My Lifetime Loving You
by jenniferseedlover
Summary: An Athcag fic.. its a long oneshot.. I hope you like it


"**Spend My lifetime loving you"**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: **I did not make Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny and I did not write or sing the song _"I want to spend my lifetime loving you." _This is my second fiction.. this is a one shot, i am still continuing my first one..Well i hope you like this fiction i wrote! Aregatou! This is an edited version, cause there was a typo. Sorry about that.. Anyway I hope you enjoy this! Thanks Asga for the typo you saw. Athrun + Cagalli #1!

* * *

**Cagalli's POV**

Its been months since i hadnt seen athrun. That liar told me he was coming back to me... and that was 7 months ago.

* * *

**FLASHBACK-7 months ago**

_'Cagalli...'_athrun told her

"Athrun.. please.. please promise me that you'll return, once you're done in plant.."Cagalli said, crying

_'I promise...I know whats going between you and yuuna.. and I dont like it.. so..."_

"ugghh..well"

Athrun blushed and looked at her..

"isnt there a better way to give me a ring?"

"_Well sorry,"_

Then cagalli laughed and athrun smiled...then they hugged

"_I love you cagalli.."_

"I love you too athrun.. please come back okay..?"

"_I promise..."_then he kissed her.."_"Take Care and Keep in touch.."_

Athrun boarded the plane and left Orb.

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

**

* * *

**"Fine..." she said crying

"He did keep a promise.. he did come back to me..a month later...but he deserted me after..."she said while holding the ring in her palms

* * *

**FLASHBACK-6 months ago**

Lacus, Kira, and Cagalli were at the airport.. But cagalli ran ahead of them

"Athrun! im glad you're back!" she said while hugging athrun, but he did not hug her back

_'Cagalli...'_he said

"athrun.. is there something wrong?" she placed her hand near her chest, and athrun saw the ring and felt upset...

"_i cant be with you anymore...i'm getting married...to mia.."_

When cagalli heard this, she felt that her heart was breaking in a thousand pieces. Then she bursted out in tears.. "It cant be true! you kept a promise! tell me its not true!" she said while grabbing athrun

Athrun said nothing and he placed his head down.. _"gomen nasai.. cagalli.."_

"aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" she shrieked and started to cry like crazy

"_Cagalli.. please..dont do this... i cant see you like this.."_

"You.. get away from me.. I hate you.. I never want to see you again! get away from me zala.. "

Athrun went near cagalli and hugged her and wept.. he told her _"im sorry cagalli.. i love you... i had to this, to protect you.. they said that they would kill you.. "_

"and you think that this wont kill me? you're already torturing me zala.. get lost"she pushed athrun..

"_Cagalli please... im really sorry.. i hope you forgive me.."_he hugged her again

"Get lost..!"she yelled, pushing him off again

Lacus and Kira saw them and wondered what was happening and ran near the couple..

'What happened?' kira said looking at athrun

'cagalli-san are you okay?' lacus said looking at cagalli who was crying..

"Ya, im fine.. goodbye.."cagalli said and leaving

"Athrun.. what the hell did you do!" kira yelled at him

"_Im sorry lacus, kira.. please tell cagalli that too.. I would be getting married to Mia..5 months from now..i know you guys wont forgive me.. but this is for the best.. to protect orb and cagalli.."_ then he left

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

**

* * *

**"Oh well.. that was the last time I saw him.. the next time i'll see him is probably when he already has kids with that whore. Athrun you bastard! Why the hell did you leave me!" she cried

.Knock knock.

_'Cagalli-san?' lacus said_

"Oh, hi lacus..."wiping her tears off..

"_we would be leaving now.. to attend athruns wedding..."_kira then entered cagalli's room

"Is it okay cagalli?"kira asked

"Ya sure... its okay.."she said silently..then she looked at the window

"Cagalli.. follow your heart.. you can stop the wedding if you wish.. not because you're the leader of Orb.. but because of your love for him" kira said

"Kira... just leave.."she said

"_Bye cagalli-san.."_lacus said

Then they left the room

"Oh athrun, i cant believe this.."

* * *

**Athrun's POV**

"Of all the places to get married, why orb?" he thought

"_Athrun are you okay?" _mia asked

"Yes im okay..."

"_Our wedding is in an hour.. please get ready already.."_

"okay.."

"cagalli..im so sorry..." he said silently

After preparing for the wedding.. he went inside the limo with mia... he was thinking about cagalli and the time he broke up with her in the airport..they were nearing the church, then he saw a couple pass by.. he recognized one of them.. which was shinn.. and the other one beside him was a blonde girl.. he remembered that her name was stellar. She always remembered Cagalli because of stellar.. she looked a lot like her but girlier..

"cagalli.. i love you..."he thought

Then they arrived the church, it was night time.. it had a full moon...

Athrun was now inside, standing beside kira. He looked at the moon outside the window and remembered the night he had with cagalli

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"What you're piloting the strike rouge?" he asked her

"_Yes.. and whats wrong with that?"_cagalli told him

"Well uggh.."

"_Kira, lacus, and you would be doing something. I cant just stand and watch.. and i have to protect my said to be younger brother"_

"Younger? shouldnt it be older?"

"_No! He's definitely younger.."_

"Ya.. i guess you're right.. Im glad i met someone like you cagalli.."he told her and hugged her.."lets protect eachother.."

and they kissed in the scenery of the full moon and bright earth. Cagalli blushed

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

**

* * *

**He was still looking at the moon.. and then kira spoke to him

"athrun are you okay?"kira asked

"_ya.. im fine.. hey kira im sorry.." _athrun replied

"naa.. its okay.."

He continued looking at the moon and felt upset.

_**Moon so bright, night so fine.  
Keep your heart here with mine.  
Life's a dream we are dreaming.** _

The wedding march started, and mia walked slowly.

* * *

**Cagalli's POV**

"gosh! why the hell did kira say that! i gotta go and stop the wedding! I love athrun! i have to go there and stop the wedding!" she said and then grabbed her jacket and ran off.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Mia was now near athrun. Then he held her hand. "oh cagalli.."he thought

"Athrun is there anything wrong?" she asked

"oh no. nothing.." he said

Kira knew he was lying.. athrun wasn't a really good liar

_**Race the moon, catch the wind.  
Ride the night to the end.  
Seize the day, stand up for the light.** _

Cagalli was still a few miles from the church..she was exhausted from running but she still continued, for athrun...

"_Dearly beloved.. we are all gathered here. For Mr.Zala and Ms.Campbells wedding.. Whoever wants to stop this.. Please say 'I' right now.."_

"I." athrun said

Lacus and kira were surprised

"What do you mean I, athrun?" mia said meanly

"I have to stop this mia, i dont love you.. my heart belongs to someone else.."

"Oh. Yeah.. what about our deal athrun?"

"Yes. About that.. please dont kill her or destroy orb. Or i will have to pull the trigger on you mia.. "

Mia was shocked and then she smiled at athrun.. "well, i guess i can never win against cagalli can i? Go back to her athrun... its fine with me.. and I promise i wont ruin your relationship again.. and I am very sorry for using you.."

"No, its okay.. I'm sorry i cant marry you.." athrun said

"Mia! What is the meaning of this?" mias father said

"father. I have to let go of athrun, i was just using him.. and also because, i am inlove with someone else.."

Everyone in church was surprised.. they wondered who it was.

"Who mia?"

Mia looked at Yzak, and Yzak approached her.."yes its true.. i love her too.." and they kissed.. everyone "awwed" at them and felt happy for the couple..

Yzak then told athrun.. "if its okay with you athrun?"

"Of course it is.."

Mia smiled and told athrun thank you and sorry... he forgave her of course.. and instead of athrun and mia getting married.. Yzak and Mia got married.. Athrun then left and ran going to cagalli.. Lacus and Kira stayed in the church to watch Yzak and Mia's marriage.

"cagalli, my love.. im coming" athrun said

_**I want to spend my lifetime loving you.  
If that is all in life I ever do.**_

Cagalli ran and was still a few miles away from the church.. then she noticed that she was on the park where her and athrun always stayed.. Then she passed through there because she remembered that the park was a shortcut going to the church.

While running.. as fast as she could.. someone grabbed her hand..

"_Why princess.. why are you here at this time of hour?"_ a guy asked her

"Who are you? Get away from me!" cagalli said

But a few more men came near her... about 5 men.. they were attempting a rape to her

"Help me! please!" she yelled

Athrun was on the same park and saw people grabbing a girl.. he then noticed that it was cagalli.. "cagalli!"

Then he went into seed mode and punched all the guysuntil they laid on the ground. He saved cagalli.. the guys ran away after

_**Heroes rise, heroes fall.  
Rise again, win it all.  
In your heart, can't you feel the glory?** _

"Cagalli... are you okay?" he said while holding her..

"_athrun? thank you for saving me.."_she said

Athrun placed Cagalli in his chest and wept.. it was the first time he heard cagalli speak after a long time

Cagalli then stood up from athruns hand and looked at him. She was happy that she was saved from those gangsters. But she was still upset that athrun had left her

"Thanks athrun, but why are you here?" cagalli said, putting her hand near her chest.. the ring shined because of the moon

"_Well.. i heard you. I was just nearby..i see you kept the ring.."_he saw the ring and heart became painful

"Well... uggh.. Why are you really here! " she yelled

"_well.. i left the wedding.. "_he said approaching her slowly

"_i told mia and everyone else that i wanted to be with you..."_ he approached her still

"You liar!" she cried

"_its true cagalli!" _the he hugged her

"baka!" she hit him

"_hit me more cagalli.. i dont care if you do.. as long as you believe me... I love you cagalli after all these months, it was always you.. mia meant nothing to me.. the reason why I had to do that..was because I had to protect you...because I love you"_he cried

Instead of hitting him, she hugged him too and replied "I love you too.." she replied..

The both of them hugged and cried together...and they held hands

_**Through our joy, through our pain,  
We can move worlds again.  
Take my hand, dance with me.  
Dance with me.** _

They went back to the house.. and kira and lacus were happy that they were back together... In cagalli's room. Athrun approached her and asked her for a dance..

"May i have this dance?" he asked

she smiled at him and gave her hand to him

"I love you cagalli.. always remember that.. " they danced

_**I want to spend my lifetime loving you.  
If that is all in life I ever do.  
I will want nothing else to see me through.  
If I can spend my lifetime loving you.** _

A month had passed.. and Athrun and Cagalli grew even closer..

"Please give this to cagalli."he told one of the maids

"Hai.." then she went to cagalli's room and gave it to cagalli

"Miss Cagalli-sama..Athrun-sama asked me to give this to you.." the maid said

"Aregatou.." then she saw that athrun had given her a letter.. she opened the letter and she read it..

* * *

_ **Cagalli... **_

_**meet me in the beach.. near the beach house of kira.. this 7 pm.. please wear something nice..**_

_** With love, Athrun**_

**

* * *

**"Hmmm.. what is he up too?" then she called lacus. "Lacus please help me..." she begged...

"_Sure cagalli.. ill be there in 30 minutes..: _then lacus placed down the phone.._ "okay guys.. i would be going to cagalli's place so just prepare okay?"_ she told athrun and kira..

"Okay.."kira said and he kissed her in the forehead

"thank you so much lacus..kira"athrun said

Later in Cagalli's house.. lacus arrived and noticed that there were maids outside cagalli's bathroom..

"Miss Cagalli? Are you sure you're okay?" one of them asked

"Yes, Im okay..."Cagalli replied

"_Whats happening?" _Lacus said

"Miss Cagalli has been in the bathroom for a long time now.. and she had been vomiting.. we can hear it.." the maid replied

"Oh my.. i better check it out.. you may go now.." Lacus said happily

"Thank you Miss Lacus.." the maid replied, and the maids left

lacus entered the bathroom and saw cagalli nausea, she was also tearing.."Cagalli!" she ran to her "Are you okay?"

"Yes im okay... "she nausead again

"_Whats wrong with you? Oh my gosh! are you?"_

"Yes. I am..."

_**Though we know we will never come again,  
Where there is love, life begins  
Over and over again.** _

Lacus helped Cagalli dress up..Cagalli wore a green dress..

"_Oh cagalli-san you are beautiful... athrun will love it.. and he would also love you're suprise to him!"_

"Thank you lacus..." she said happily

Cagalli was done dressing up..Then lacus and her went out the house and rode the car going to the beach.. They arrived the beach and Lacus went down ahead of cagalli..

"Hey lacus.. wait.. why are you in such a rush?"

Lacus did not reply and continued walking.. she followed lacus and then she saw that the beach was filled with candles and a table for two..

Athrun then came out of the beach house.. _"Cagalli..."_

"Athrun? wow... this is amazing.."

"_kira and lacus helped too..."_he looked and smiled at them

"Well.. we better get going.."kira said

"Hai.. take care you guys.."lacus said and kira placed his arm in her shoulders and they entered the beach house..

"_Cagalli... i love you.. "_athrun told her

The moon was beautiful that night.. the moon brightened their faces

_**Save the night, save the day.  
Save the love, come what may.  
Love is worth everything we pay.** _

"_I've always loved you and I want to stay with you forever.. So cagalli yulla attha.. would you marry me..."_ he said while kneeling..

"Yes!" she said while hugging him...

_**I want to spend my lifetime loving you.  
If that is all in life I ever do.  
I want to spend my lifetime loving you.  
If that is all in life I ever do.** _

"Athrun.. i have something to tell you.."

"What is it?"

She placed her hand in her stomach and athrun wept.. it was tears of joy.. he was happy and they kissed passionately...

Kira and Lacus embraced eachother and said

"_aww.. theyre so cute..."_lacus said

"I know... I hope Cagalli and Athrun are finally happy together.."

Then kissed eachother

A month later.. Athrun and Cagalli got married and everyone was there.. Yzak, Murrue, Andy, Dearka, Miriallia, Tolle, Kaze, Kisaka, Kira, Lacus, and everyone else...

"**Will you Cagalli Yula Attha marry Athrun Zala in sickness and in health till death do you part"**

"I do.."

"**Will you Athrun Zala marry Cagalli Yula Attha in sickness and in health till death do you part"**

"I do..."

They got their rings from their maid of honor and best man which were lacus and kira. And they placed the rings to eachother.. they smiled happily...

"_I love you Cagalli Yula Attha Zala"_he smiled

"I love you too Athrun Zala.."she smiled back

He placed his hands on her waist and her hands on his shoulders and they kissed...

* * *

**A year later... **

"Would you keep your promise this time athrun?" cagalli asked while looking at her newborn in the crib

"Of course i will" putting his hands on her waist, kissing her cheek

"I promise, i would stay with you forever cagalli.."

and cagalli looked at him.. "i love you.." he said

"I love you too.." she replied, and they kissed in the lips

_**I will want nothing else to see me through,  
If I can spend my lifetime loving you.**_

_**

* * *

Authors Note:** _

**Well that's was it.. If you want a lacus/kira or a dearka/miriallia.. please post it in the review board and i will try my best to make one.Thank you for reading this and i hoped you liked it... aregatou gozaimasu!**

**By the way... i didnt put the childs name.. and with Yzak and Mia's relationship..i find it kawaii.. they should really be together in the real show.. Well i hoped you like the fiction! once again.. Aregatou! )**


End file.
